Cookie Detective: Solve the Mystery
Cookie Detective: Solve the Mystery is a special event that is set in Cookie Run: OvenBreak. It focuses on Walnut Cookie and other Cookies invited to a party at Cheesecake Manor by Cheesecake Cookie, and later the whereabouts of Roguefort Cookie. Chapter 1 lasted around August 28th, 2019 to September 10, 2019 while Chapter 2 lasted around September 10, 2019 to September 26, 2019. Gameplay Details Cookie Detective: Solve the Mystery is a special event where the player must join Walnut Cookie in solving the "Cheesecake Manor Mystery". Info The player must collect Suspicious Notes in order to get clues about the identities of the Guilty Suspects. Before the each of the end of the round, you select a suspect. Once each round is over, the suspect with the most votes received from players will be arrested. Once the results are finalized, the truth will be revealed, and players will be able to see if the Suspect was either Innocent or Guilty. If players have successfully arrested a Guilty suspect, the story will proceed. However, if a suspect was wrongfully accused, a strange letter will deliver a hint regarding the Guilty suspect's identity. Rewards will be based on a ratio of the total number of votes and your individual vote. This event is divided into 2 Chapters. Chapter 1 consists of 7 rounds, while Chapter 2 has 6. There are 16 suspects, of which 5 are guilty, while Chapter 2 has 10 suspects, of which 4 are guilty. Suspicious Notes While running in Breakout, a special key Jelly will appear randomly. Collecting the key Jelly by any means will transfer the Cookie to a different map where they must collect Suspicious Notes. The player won't lose any Energy while in this map. The player must use the notes to listen to the Cookie's testimonies. In Chapter 1, each testimony costs 100 while in Chapter 2, it costs 150. Once collecting 2,000 Suspicious Notes per Round, the Key that transfers you to the special map will appear less frequently until the start of the next round. Plot Chapter 1 focuses on the suspects about the Strawberry Jam incident, while Chapter 2 focuses on the whereabouts of Roguefort Cookie. Chapter 1 The chapter starts upon Walnut Cookie and "the player" arriving at the Cheesecake Manor on an island by Cheesecake Cookie, who invites her guests to welcome to the greatest, fanciest party ever on the Cheesecake Manor. Upon inside, the guests are impressed upon the beauty of the manor, while Walnut Cookie begins to suspect the surroundings, as she began to suspect the wall which was "different shaded" and the offset floor patterns. Cheesecake Cookie was confused and asked Walnut Cookie what she's up to, catching her off-guard and making her try to act like an adult. The next morning, "GingerBright" and the others were shocked upon finding GingerBrave unconscious, covered in Strawberry Jam in the kitchen. Walnut Cookie tells everyone to lock all entrances and windows to begin the inspection. After concluding the investigation, GingerBright arrives at the party late, much to Walnut Cookie's surprise. Roguefort Cookie unveils and introduces themselves in front of everyone in the manor. Roguefort Cookie states that it won't be a proper mystery without their mysterious letters Walnut Cookie received throughout the investigation. Roguefort Cookie bid farewells, their plan complete. Cheesecake Cookie was shocked that her favorite jewel disappeared. Walnut Cookie and the others proceed to chase Roguefort Cookie. Chapter 2 As they were searching Roguefort Cookie, no one was able to find their actual hiding spot. Suddenly, more guests arrived at the manor who were invited by Cheesecake Cookie. Walnut Cookie claims that Roguefort Cookie can't leave the island without a trace as Roguefort Cookie must have gotten the drop on someone and made an escape. After concluding the way that Roguefort Cookie escaped, everyone went after Roguefort Cookie at the pier. Upon arriving, Roguefort was cornered by Walnut Cookie and the company. Walnut Cookie yells at Roguefort Cookie about how sad Cheesecake Cookie was when her jewel was stolen, Cheesecake Cookie quietly denying this in the background and pointing out she has a spare. Walnut Cookie demands the jewel. Suddenly, Roguefort Cookie's boat starts to leave as they make their escape. Roguefort Cookie tosses the jewel back to Walnut Cookie, her barely managing to catch it. Roguefort Cookie tells Walnut Cookie that they will eagerly await their next meetup. Walnut Cookie angrily stomps her feet and says that she will apprehend Roguefort Cookie on her honor as a detective. Suspects This list of suspects on the Cheesecake Manor Mystery. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Rewards After unlocking certain Testimonies, the player will award items and an evidence. Chapter 1 *10 Testimonies - 500,000 Coins *20 Testimonies - 1,000 Crystals *30 Testimonies - 5 Special Blessing Tickets *40 Testimonies - 500 Rainbow Cubes *50 Testimonies - 3,000 Magic Powder *60 Testimonies - 1 Special Pet Egg *70 Testimonies - Walnut Cookie's Detective Office Lobby Design Chapter 2 *5 Testimonies - 500,000 Coins *10 Testimonies - 1,000 Crystals *15 Testimonies - 300 Rainbow Cubes *20 Testimonies - 3,000 Magic Powder *25 Testimonies - 1 Special Cookie Chest *30 Testimonies - Walnut Cookie's Detective Office Lobby Design (3,000 Crystals given if already obtained) Trivia *Angel Cookie, Blackberry Cookie, Sparkling Cookie, and Purple Yam Cookie are the only cookies to appear as suspects in both chapters. *Despite Strawberry Cookie having appeared in both splash screen and the sneak peek image of the event, she never appears in the event. Category:Events